The Dragon Guardian of the Fairies (take 2)
by keller75863548274483
Summary: When the Battle of Fairy Tail started Mystogan returns right on time to end it, but he wasn't the only one who has returned, and it wasn't Gildarts. Possessing the powers of the Dragon Queen herself, who will do anything to protect the people she loves and care about. Full summary in prologue. Gray x Oc, will have some M rated chapters but is rated T.


Hey guys well this is the second attempt of this fanfic. And while I was writing this I started to think, _"What's wrong with Sam being a Wizard Saint? I want her to be that strong, and what's wrong with her being that strong?"_ So guess what everyone...Samantha Burns will continue to be a Wizard Saint, and if anyone has a problem with that do you know what I will not care.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just my two oc's

Summary: When the Battle of Fairy Tail started Mystogan returns right on time to end it, but he wasn't the only one who has returned, and it wasn't Gildarts. Possessing the powers of the rare dragon princess, who will protect the people she loves and care about, is famously known as Fairy Tail's Dragon Guardian and the Crimson Dragon, and who happens to be Gray Fullbuster's girlfriend. Meet Samantha (Sam) Burns as she helps her guild, and I am only doing the festival and battle no more afterwards.

Name: Samantha (Sam) Burns

Age: 18

Height: 5"8'

Weight: 132 lbs.

Hair: Bright crimson hair that reaches down to her hips, her bangs are chunks of hair that tend to defy gravity as they stick out of the left side of her face in a swooping motion, and the ends of her hair turn into a stunning silvery-white color. **(If you know the anime and/or game "Tales of the Abyss" Sam's hair is styled like Luke's before he cuts it)**

Eyes: A bit masculine shaped, and is a bright amber gold color.

Looks: Fair skin, full rosy ping lips, lean figure with some curves, is a C-cup, and she have two Fairy Tail marks, a red one on the back of her left glove and the other is blue on her right shoulder, and wears a necklace with the medal she received when she became one of the 10 wizard saints

Outfit: Simple blue short sleeved shirt with a v-neck, a simple long-sleeved black leather jacket that hugs her figure, dark denim shorts, white fingerless gloves, black thigh socks, and 1-inch black thick heel boots that reaches just below her knees. **(All her clothes can handle her magic and changes when she turns into her dragon form)**

Personality: Warm heart, reliable, can be sarcastic and a bit of a smartass at times, determined and pretty strong willed which tends to make her pretty stubborn at times, kind and caring, is very scary when she is pissed, understanding, loyal and trustworthy, brave and courageous, smart, always wants to do the right thing even if it gets her into trouble, feisty, a bit of an adrenaline junky, very protective of her loved ones, and can be a bit reckless in a fight. But when she is fighting she is ruthless, cunning, cold, doesn't go down easy, and shows no mercy towards her enemy.

Likes: Fighting and training, her guild mates, being outside, messing with her brother, going on adventures, animals, having fun, living life to the fullest, anything to get her adrenaline going, all kinds of food, and sweets.

Dislikes: Spiders, jerks, staying cooped up, too much alcohol, perverts, senseless violence, people who hurt other people for pleasure, her friends hurt or sad, all of her senses overloaded at once, and Laxus.

Magic: Uses dragon, not dragon slayer, magic that allows her to control the elements fire, ice, water, air, lightning, and earth. And like dragon slayers she too can eat the elements that she uses, except one. She sometimes uses a blue flame, and it is not just a pretty colored fire, it is a mystical flame that the dragons refer to as 'The Dragon Queen's Holy Fire'. The only dragons who can summon the flame are of royal blood, which Sam has running through her veins.

Abilities: Super strong and fast, enhanced senses, very skilled in combat, and can turn into a humanoid dragon creature with bright red scales and silvery-white hair. **(She looks like a gargoyle from the cartoon "Gargoyles" and if you don't know what they look like, look it up)**

 **History** :

When Sam was a baby, barely a week old, she was abandoned at a small village's church that also ran the orphanage in the village. She was born with an enormous amount of magic energy, and because there wasn't any wizards living in the village no one was there to help her the energy within her was slowly killing her, so as she grew older the weaker her body got. To the point that she could only get around was with a wheelchair. Even though she knew she was dying that didn't stop Sam from being the bright happy kid that she was, and it certainly didn't stop her from fighting her best with some of the older kids because they were bullying the younger orphans that she lived with. It was because of that she was adored by the younger kids, and by a young nun name Rosie. Rosie was the oldest granddaughter of the nun that took care of Sam before the woman passed away, she was in her late teens when she first met Sam, and after that Rosie took her grandmother's place and began to care for the sickly Sam. The two grew very close, to the point that Sam would call Rosie her big sister and Rosie truly loved the little girl as if she was her little sister. Sam was contempt with her life, until her whole world was destroyed. One day the village was being attacked by some dark wizards, they were ruthless and they made it clear of what their objective was; to destroy the village and leave no survivors. Rosie ran to Sam's room as fast as she could so that she and the young girl would try and escape a gruesome death. Sam wanted to stay and try to help, but because of her condition she couldn't. She would've been an easy target. When the dark wizards finally made it to the church Rosie put Sam in her wheelchair and the two made their escape, but a couple of the wizards saw them and they began to chase after the two. Rosie had made to a rather large hill at the edge of the village, where at the bottom of the hill was the forest that surrounded their now destroyed home, and she couldn't run anymore. Her legs were tired, her feet were aching, and her lungs felt like they were on fire, but she could hear the men's footsteps getting closer and closer. Rosie knew that she wouldn't be able to outrun them for long, and she knew that if they got her they would get Sam too. She made her choice; she knew what she had to do. Turning Sam's chair around, to where the little girl's back was facing the forest, and Rosie told Sam that she loved her with all of her heart giving the red haired child a teary eyed smile before she wrapped her arms around Sam in a warm and loving embrace. Sam didn't understand what was going on, she didn't understand why Rosie was saying this to her out of the blue, and she didn't like it. It was as if she was saying goodbye. Before she could ask, Rosie gently pulled away from her and slowly pushed the chair back and the next thing Sam knew was that she was going down the hill backwards at a fast pace. Rosie gave her one last smile as tears cascaded down her face. It was the last thing that Sam saw before her world went dark. Towards the end of the hill one of the wheels of her chair had gotten caught on some rocks and it threw Sam right out of her chair and soaring threw the air before she harshly landed into an open area of the forest. Because of everything that had happened, both physically and mentally, Sam's poor heart couldn't take it anymore and the girl stayed on her back looking up at the night sky as she began to slowly take her last breathes before her world went dark. On the brink of death a beautiful white scaled dragon named Draco had found her, and sensing the magical energy within Sam's small body and her pure heart she made the choice to give Sam some of her blood to cure her. Sam's body had accepted the dragon's blood and it had replaced her own blood; the blood made her body stronger to the point it can handle the magic that had resided within her little body. It was then that Draco decided to take in the young girl and to care for her as if she was her own youngling. After a couple of weeks Draco began to train Sam and bring out the energy inside her. For many years Draco taught Sam many things; her magic, how to read and write, to walk and run, and many other things. Sam had also learned about her 'mother's' true identity, Draco was true name was Elementium…Queen of the Dragons. And one day, when Sam returned to their cave after hunting some rabbits, Draco had disappeared without a trace...leaving Sam all alone once again. However instead of wallowing in grief, Sam swore to herself that she will do everything she could to find her mother, not matter how long it would take. She remembered her mother telling her about wizard guilds, and for some reason she was rather fond of one called Fairy Tail that is in the city Magnolia. So Sam packed up her bag to make the journey, along the way she found a pink haired boy and the two became inseparable, and together both she and the boy travelled all the way to Fairy Tail and became members when they were eleven years old.

Partner: A white tiger exceed

Name: Yuki

Age: Same age as Happy.

Height: A little taller than Happy.

Eyes: Masculine shaped and is a bright ruby red color.

Personality: Doesn't really show a lot of emotion, calm and easy going, is one to let his actions speak for him, strong, brave, can be a little over protective of Sam, honest, and loyal. Oh and because he doesn't really say anything and he's really quiet, people tend to forget about him or forget that he's even in the same room.

Likes: Fairy Tail, peace and quiet whenever he can get it, his friends, nice long cat naps, and fish.

Dislikes: Anyone who disrespects him, his guild, friends, and Sam, spoiled rotten, obnoxious and rude people, arrogance and narcissism, and cutesy things.

Magic: Telepathic/telekinetic magic, and exceed magic.

Skills/Abilities: Very stealthy like a ninja, grow a pair of wings and can fly, can create a telepathic connection with either one person or a group of people and have a telepathic conversation, or he can them what he's seeing. And he can go through one's memories, but only does it when the situation truly demands it.

Outfit: Wears a black stealth like suite with a ninja mask covering the lower half of his face

 **Prologue**

On the date October 15th there is a very special festival that is held every year in the prosperous city of Magnolia to celebrate the harvest. This special harvest is well known as the Harvest Festival, and it is hosted by the town's local wizard guild that had taken residence in the town many years ago, and it wasn't just any wizard guild. This guild happens to be the most well known and popular wizard guild in Fiore… Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was actually founded in the city of Magnolia. With a population of over sixty thousand it was normally a busy place; however when the Harvest Festival comes around again Magnolia becomes even more busy than usual. People from all across the kingdom of Fiore all gather together in Magnolia for the festival, but its one event in particular that they've traveled to see.

The Fantasia Parade!

The Fantasia Parade is an amazing event that everyone enjoys, especially the wizards of Fairy Tail because they're in the parade. They ride on different floats and use their magic to entertain the awestruck public. The members of Fairy Tail put in a lot of work into the parade, it may be a bit stressful but they end up having such an amazing time performing in the parade that they don't really mind. It is held at the center of Magnolia, this event is held every night as the closing of the event, and is also known as the most flashy and beautiful event in the whole festival. Fireworks and colorful floating shapes made of magic are ever-present to light up the night sky.

However the Harvest Festival this year however…isn't going as planned. For an unexpected event had occurred for the Fairy Tail wizards, and it wasn't good.

This year on X784, on the morning of the festival, everyone within the town's borders was in a rather festive mood and the happy aura that they were emitting all around them was both addicting and infectious. It was impossible for anyone to feel depressed, or to even feel any negative emotion, on this day. Stalls were set up to sell all kinds souvenirs and merchandise, and simple games were also held for citizens to win prizes that ranged from cute stuffed creatures to action figures; the games were mostly for the kids. This was gonna be a festival like never before, with completely no interruptions.

Or at least, that's what they thought.

The members of Fairy Tail guild wanted to do something new for the Harvest Festival this year, and so they did. They hosted a new event called the Miss Fairy Tail Contest where in each contestant was to perform on the stage and show the audience their beauty in order to win 500,000 jewels. Members of the guild, citizens of Magnolia and visitors from the other towns had gathered outside behind the guild to be able to see the competition. Most of the prominent female members took part in the contest. Everything was going smoothly, but when Fairy Tail's rookie Lucy was about to perform that was when everything began to go downhill. Every single one of the girls that were competing was completely turned into stone. Everyone knew who was behind the girls turning into statues; it was none other than Evergreen, who had made her appearance on the stage. Over on the other side had Freed Justine and Bickslow, sitting above them all. They were members of Fairy Tail themselves, and are part of a group that's called the Thunder Legion, Laxus's personal lackeys.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear; which is exactly what he did. After the crowd had dissipated and the Fairy Tail members went inside the guild, bringing in the stone girls along with them, Laxus had made his appearance known to his fellow guild members by using a hologram of a pixilated red skull. It was obvious that the three wizards were acting under his orders, and they had declared that the battle of Fairy Tail was beginning. Laxus explained what it was with a high and mighty arrogant attitude. He told them that it is a contest to see just who the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail truly is, and that Magnolia will be the battlefield for the destructive event. All the remaining members had to search the town to find, fight, and defeat all the members of the Thunder Legion, and then try to find the arrogant ass himself and beat him in a fight. The members of the Laxus's team were very strong and capable wizards beating each of them would be no easy feat, but Laxus was another story; he's considered one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards, beating him would be hell of a lot hard than taking on Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed together at the same time. To make matters worse there was a time limit to this messed up game of hide-and-seek, three hours to be exact. And if they all fail and the time stops at zero the stoned girls will be reduced to a pile of shattered pieces of rock and dust…they'll be killed. Dread, anxiety and fear instantly stirred up inside their guts, minds and hearts as the tension within the guild hall thickened to the point that it was getting hard to breath. A good majority of them were just absolutely in shock, Makarov in particular, that Laxus would do such a thing to his comrades. However for most their feelings turned to rage and determination.

Then the timer appeared.

Every single member of Fairy Tail got the message loud and clear. They all ran for the exit and immediately began to search every inch of the town. Desperately hoping that they'll find a member of the Thunder Legion, or even better Laxus himself. However it was quickly revealed that they also had to fight against one another in order to proceed in the battle, courtesy of the runes set up by Freed, the fighting made the numbers on the board that Laxus had set up under the timer get smaller, and smaller, and smaller. Appalled by this Makarov demanded Laxus to tell him why he was doing this, and his grandson showed his hand. He wanted to be the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, and was determined to do anything to get it.

After some time there were only two mages remaining in the Battle of Fairy Tail, which happen to be Natsu and Gajeel, but oddly enough they could not get out of the guild and partake in the battle thanks to the rune barrier that Freed also set on inside of the guild, and on that rune it also stated that people over 80 years old and stone statues can't get out as well. What will Master Makarov do now? Is this the end of his reign?

"ARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Natsu in frustration before walking towards the stone statues "We won't get anywhere with all of this. Oh well, I guess we should wake Erza up."

3…

2…

1…

"WHAT!?" Makarov and Happy shouted, obviously taken aback by what Natsu said, especially since he said it in a nonchalant manner, "Argh! Just when I thought I can have a one-on-one fight with her." Natsu added to himself in an irritated tone.

"Wait a minute!" Makarov said getting his attention, "W-what do you mean wake her up?" The old man needed to know what exactly Natsu was planning to do, so that could stop the pink haired wizard before he does something stupid and end up either accidentally breaking a piece of Erza, or worse…accidentally reducing her to nothing more than a pile of rubble. "If I burn her it will come off right? The stone shell…" Natsu explained to them with the logic of a five year old. Everyone looked at him like he was being an idiot, which happened to be true at the moment.

"DOOOOOOOOONNNN'T!" Makarov yelled in immediate objection. "Erza and the others aren't covered in stone, they are stone!" Happy loudly exclaimed, mentally agreeing with the old guild master.

"We won't know till we try, right?" Natsu told them after he had already carefully placed the statued girl onto her back. He did have a bit of a point, not a very good one but still.

"Stop it! You will get Erza killed!" Makarov scolded the dragon slayer, worried about the outcome of his plan. Completely ignoring the old man, Natsu lit up his fists with flames and had them hovering just above Erza.

"Alright! It's toasty time!" Natsu said with a bit of excitement in his voice, grinning at the stoned red head as his flaming hands got ever so slightly closer to her body.

"Be careful!" Makarov shouted yet again.

"Yeah. Watch where you put those fire hands bro." Gajeel added as he watched the scene from his spot.

But before Natsu even made physical contact with Erza's body a crack suddenly appeared on her face, specifically on her forehead. Comically shocking everyone there who witnessed the crack makes its sudden appearance. Natsu and the others started to panic. "Oh crap!" Natsu fearfully cried out, "GLUE, GLUE! HAPPY GET GLUE!"

"AYE!" Happy replied, flying away to get the glue."You idiot! You think that would fix her?! Here! Melt my iron and weld her back!" Gajeel quickly suggested, with a panicky tone in his gruff voice, as he held out his iron arm to Natsu so that he could use his flames to melt it.

"YOU FOOL!" Makarov hollered with anime tears running down his face.

The situation got worse when the crack on Erza got bigger and longer. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu yelled, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he repeated for a little bit, thinking that somehow it would make things and/or the situation they were in better. And then a breaking sound was heard, making everyone freeze in their tracks, and they were stunned to see what had happened. Erza was no longer a statue and she had reverted back to her normal form, she was sitting up on the ground with a puzzled look on her face. After a moment of silence Erza muttered, "It's hot…it was you wasn't it?" a dark glare was then pointed over to Natsu. "Were you trying to cook me?!" she snapped as she punched Natsu, and Gajeel in the process.

"Erza is back!" Happy excitedly cheered.

"Thank goodness, but how?" Makarov couldn't help but wonder out loud.

"I don't know, perhaps it's because of my right eye." Erza stated, now standing up, as she gently placed her fingers over the false eye that she got when she was a child.

 _"_ _I see, so her artificial right eye actually halved the effect of the magic."_ Makarov thought.

"Erza, do you know what's going on?" Happy asked. "Yes, even though I was turned to stone, I could hear you all clearly." she replied.

"Yeah! It's time for a counter attack!" Makarov said, with his confidence renewed.

Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Makarov, and Happy walked towards the guild entrance, noticing the number of mages remaining on the rune barrier had changed. Going up to three. "Now it's showing that three are remaining." Happy stated the obvious. "How elaborate. With me restored the number changes accordingly." Erza said. "The three of them are Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza right?" Happy quietly asked.

Just then the number had suddenly increased to four. Everyone stared at the board a bit surprised at the sudden change. "Huh... now it's saying four?"

"Who do you think it is? Do you think it's…?" Natsu asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"No I don't think so. I believe it might be him." Erza said to him.

"Him? Who's 'him'?" Gajeel asked the group.

"He a candidate of being Fairy Tail's strongest male wizard." Erza said to the iron dragon slayer. "First is the mysterious mage, Mystogan!"

"But it might not be Mystogan, it could be _her_!" The fire dragon slayer said in a soft voice, with hope laced in his words. The others, except Gajeel, stared at him with saddened eyes because they completely understood what he was feeling at the moment. Erza placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I wish it was her too Natsu."

"Like Natsu said, it could be her. She and Yuki could've finished their quest early." Happy said supporting Natsu's claim. If she was back then that also meant that his brother was home too.

Makarov sadly sighed at the two, "I understand how you two boys feel. I miss them too. All of us do, but you need to understand that even though she's the strongest female wizard in the guild she chose a pretty difficult SS ranked wiz–"

5

Everyone gasped and turned their attention onto the rune and stared at it with their eyes wide as dinner plates. "Five…it changed to five!" Happy said his thoughts out loud, not taking his eyes off the number. "It went up again…?" Gajeel said in a hushed voice, wondering why it had changed again.

Natsu whipped his head around to look over his shoulder to see if any of the other girls were back to normal, but he saw that they were still statues. "Everyone is still frozen solid…so then that means…?" he voiced his thoughts out loud, and when he did a large smile that stretched from ear to ear adorned his face. "She's back!" he loudly cheered as happiness and excitement filled his entire being. "She's back home!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs with his eyes tearing up a bit.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled in awe.

"That girl, hehe~. I don't know how she does it, but she always finds a way to prove me wrong." Makarov chuckled with a smirk plastered on his face.

Erza then grinned at Makarov, "She did say she would try her hardest to complete her quest quickly, but efficiently, so that she would not miss the Harvest Festival." The requip wizard mentioned placing her hands on her hips. "You know how much she loves the festival, especially the parade." As the two began to talk Natsu and Happy were doing a cute little happy dance.

"You're not wrong." Makarov sighed as he remembered the one time she missed the festival because she had caught a nasty cold and was stuck in bed when she was fourteen. The girl was so depressed about it.

However little did her guild mates know was that while she was sick, Gray had faked an injury and opted out of his part of the parade, he secretly went to her place. He made sure that she was dressed warmly and brought her to the roof of her apartment complex, and together to two watched the parade together.

Having absolutely no idea about what, or better yet who, they were talking about. The only thing he did know what that this person is a girl. "Who is coming? Who is this girl that you guys keep talking about?" seeing the looks on each of their faces, he could see 'really excited' written on their faces, meant that whoever had come back must be strong if they're confidence was this high up.

Erza looked over at him with a smirk now on her face."Samantha Burns." She simply said, and that was all that he needed to hear.

"Geh!?" Gajeel's eyes grew to the size of saucers as his jaw just fell open. He has heard a lot of things about this girl, one of them being that she was one of the youngest wizards to be honored the title of 'Wizard Saint'. "You mean **the** Samantha Burns? The Crimson Dragon…one of the strongest wizards in Fiore…the "Dragon Guardian of the Fairies"…that one!?"

"The one and only." Makarov said with his arms crossed and with a confident smirk plastered on his wrinkly face. Then Makarov started to rub his chin in thought, "She's not going to be happy when she learns what Laxus is doing." The old man spoke to himself, but he said it loud enough for the others to hear. "Heh! Knowing her she's going to give that brat hell."

"That is something I wouldn't mind seeing." Erza said, making the old man snicker. Just like Natsu, Erza couldn't wait to see her fellow red head. She had truly missed her best friend for the past six months. Honestly Erza felt a little lonely without her best friend by her side, and a good majority of the guild felt exactly the same since Sam had left for her quest. "It looks like the real war will be happening sooner than we originally thought. This is going to be interesting." Erza said crossing her arms with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Now we really need to find a way to get out of here!" Natsu suddenly snapped when he remembered his current situation, his change in attitude grabbed everyone's attention. "I want to fight Laxus. I want to show big sis just how strong I've gotten the last six months!"

"Big sis?!" Gajeel exclaimed in shock, almost losing his balance when he heard that bit of information. Natsu looked at him with a confused look, "Are you seriously telling me that one of the strongest wizards in Fiore is actually your sister?!"

"What's that suppose to mean jerk?!" Natsu growled at Gajeel, getting in his personal space by banging his head against the iron dragon slayer, as he insulted him at the same time. "That there is no way that a wizard as strong as her could be related to a weak moron like you pinky!" Gajeel retaliated, now pushing head against Natsu's as the two glared and growled at one another.

"She is also Gray's girlfriend." Happy added in.

"SAY WHAT?!"

 **At Kardia Cathedral, Laxus's hiding place**

"Hehe~…so not only has Erza restored back to normal, but Mystogan and Sammy has returned as well." Laxus hungrily smirked at the thought of fighting his rivals, thinking that he has become strong enough to be able to finally beat Sam in a fight. "With those two back that means that the Top Four Fairy Tail wizards all gathered in one place. Ehehehehe~, now this is what I call a festival."

I will absolutely try my best to upload the chapters to this story, and while you guys are checking this story out I would really appreciate it if you read all of my other stories. Also letting y'all know, there will be more stories up on my profile. When I have them uploaded I truly need to focus on one story at a time, meaning that when I finish and update a chapter to a story I will do the same to the next.

Anyway I hope y'all like what I've done to this chapter, and what I'm going to do with the other chapters. And sorry if some of the characters are ooc, I'm trying my best to get their responses to be what they would actually say.

This is Keller75863548274483 saying bye-bye


End file.
